Wordplay
by Meaning Scene
Summary: JONAS. Kacy. Kevin's feeling wordy and has set his sights on Macy. One-shot.


**Wordplay**

**Author:** Meaning Scene

**A/N: **Woke up today and realized I hadn't yet written an actual Kacy fic! They're my favorite pairing; what is wrong with me?! So… no more foot dragging. Here is a brief little Kacy one-shot. Please review!!!

~ Meaning Scene

* * *

It wasn't that he was scared.

He just hadn't done this before.

When Kevin had been with Anya, it was… simple. Easy. They were just two funny shaped puzzle pieces that went together perfectly (okay… that wasn't entirely true, but it seemed that way at first). He'd been willing to move heaven and earth to make things work with her- he had literally wanted to move earth, but Nick was so certain that Scandinavia was a fixed part of the continent, whatever that meant.

All that work… and they still didn't make it. The girl he'd adored and idealized for a year's time might as well have been a stranger.

This time would be different… he hoped.

Kevin didn't want to date Macy; not right away, at least. Naturally, he noticed her (often, in fact). Other than her painfully obvious physical beauty, there were other big things: she was still as clumsy around him as ever, though it was beginning to actually hurt him less and less (he still didn't take chances during track season, though). Her fanaticism had dimmed (astonishingly) to that of a healthy respect, one he found easy to return.

Then there were the little things: the way she flipped her hair right before she smiled up at him, how her eyes still widened a little before meeting his. Occasionally, her former ways caught up with her, and he could hear her breath catch in her chest before she forced an exhale with a nervous chuckle.

He wasn't going to ask her out; not yet. He wanted to take it slow. He wanted to woo her like a real man.

And what better way to woo a woman than with words?

He read the note one final time before slipping it into the vent of Macy's locker. Then, glancing over either shoulder, he hurried away; the bell rang a moment later, and he hid by the corner to watch.

She arrived at her locker a few moments later, dragging her gym bag behind her, face void of the smile he adored. She turned the combination wearily, then flung the door back, causing the little paper to flutter out and land by her feet.

He heard a tiny gasp as she bent down to pick it up. She unfolded the paper, and smiled instantaneously as she read the two words Kevin had written.

_You are beautiful._

Okay… three words.

She turned the note over, looking for a hint of a signature; nothing. A mystery admirer, so it seemed.

Smiling again, she folded the paper and put it in her pocket. When she bent to pick up her gym bag, she no longer seemed tired.

Kevin grinned from his secret post. Mission accomplished.

One down… several to go.

* * *

"I just don't get it…" Macy complained to Stella as he opened her locker to reveal twenty-three little paper notes that she'd taped to the inside of the door.

"Whoa. Someone's…"

"Creative? Enthusiastic? Absolutely and horribly frustrating?" Macy groaned, slamming the locker shut.

Stella nodded, taking a sip of her juice box. "In a nutshell," she agreed.

"All he leaves is notes, notes, notes. 'You are special', 'you make me smile', 'you're number one'. You make me sick!" A swift punch to the locker –clearly an overreaction on her part- made Macy mumble, "ow" before cradling her knuckles against her chest.

After a moment, Stella held out her drink. "Groovy grape?"

Macy pushed it away gently. "Not in the mood." She said as they began to walk, a frown forming on her face. "It's just… if this guy –whoever he is- really liked me and really thought those things about me, why won't he just say it to my face?"

Stella thought about it. "Maybe he's intimidated."

"By me?" Macy snorted.

"I'm serious. Look at you; you rock at sports, you're smart, you're pretty… I'd be intimidated if I were a guy." Stella's expression was innocent. Too innocent.

Macy cocked an eyebrow. "You know, don't you?" She asked.

An overly childlike bat of the eyelashes. "Know what?"

"Don't 'know what' me, Stella Malone!" Macy said through clenched teeth. "You know who my admirer is and you're not telling me because you like to see me squirm!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Stella maintained. "Except that I know we are going to be late for class."

"Haha, very funny. The bell hasn't even rung yet."

As if on cue, the buzzer rang, signaling the end of hallway transition. Macy's eyes narrowed, and she pointed a finger at her best friend. "You win this round, buster." She conceded angrily before storming away.

* * *

Macy was angry. The news disheartened Kevin the moment Stella delivered it. The notes were supposed to make her happy, not frustrated. Maybe he should have asked her out on the tenth note; he was going on the twenty-sixth this afternoon.

Kevin sighed wearily as he opened his locker; to his surprise, a small folded piece of paper floated out, landing next to his shoe. He bent to pick it up.

It couldn't possibly…

… Could it?

Unfolding the paper, he read three words.

_I see you._

Yep, three words… wait…

He turned, and who should be standing just a few feet across the hall, watching him with her hands on her hips.

"Hi, Macy," he said, his voice cracking on her name.

"Hi, Kevin," she replied, walking forward and closing the gap between them. She flipped her hair and stared up into his eyes. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Uh… "You look really pretty today."

"Not that."

Shoot. "… How was volleyball practice?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to distract me?"

He sighed, growing serious quickly. "Look, if this is about the notes-"

Her face instantly broke into a wide grin. "I knew it!"

He paused. "Hold on… you…" A look of confusion masked his face. "How did you…"

"I wasn't positive, although I was able to make a lucky guess." Macy explained, crossing her arms smugly. "Well… it wasn't luck as much as educated. I don't know too many other guys who eat chocolate tacos." As proof, she withdrew a note from her pocket; underneath his own pen, which read "You smell like Valentine's Day", was a telltale chocolate and salsa stain.

He blushed. "Are you mad at me?" He asked.

She sighed softly. "I'm not mad. I was a little…" she looked for the word, "upset… that someone would feel that way about me, but didn't want to say it to my face."

"It wasn't because I was scared. I was trying to be…" The sentence trailed off, and he grimaced.

She waited. "What? Trying to be what?"

He gulped. "Romantic," he finished. "I wanted to be romantic."

She put her hand over his heart. "Kevin, it was very, very romantic. And I'm very flattered that you think all those things about me." Her hand remained, even when she finished speaking, so he covered it with his own and held it tight.

"So… what now?" Macy asked.

He smirked. "I still have one more note," he admitted.

She groaned. "No more notes. Please. Think of the trees."

"It's just the one, and I think you'll like it." He pulled the piece of paper in question from his pocket, placing it in her waiting hand. She gave him one amused look, then read the words.

_Dinner tonight?_

Smiling, Macy withdrew a pen from her backpack and scribbled her answer.

_Can't wait._


End file.
